Fall of the Moon
by Tflover323
Summary: The carrier of Radiowave was a member of the Moonfall assassins. They outlaw love... She fell in love... This is her fall from the Moonfall. Rated T just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

I recruited Karma when she was just a sparkling. It's a day that would be hard to forget...

She was alone, silently waiting for her mother to come back. I had just killed her mother, a mission my Mentor sent me on. I was Assassin Rank, it was my first mission. Kill the mother and bring back the sparkling. It's what I was going to do, so I walked around the house, searching for the room the little one was in.

I found her sitting on a table, holding her legs to her chest. She looked up at me and tilted her head to the side. As I got closer, she tensed more. I grabbed her, and carried her with one arm as I made my way back to Moonfall's Headquarters.

The place was, at the time, a small building. It had one large room where all the Assassins would gather, and a second back room, marked for only the Mentors to enter. Mine was waiting for me just outside the door to that back room. She pulled the Sparkling from my arm and looked down at her.

"At it's finest... She will be Karma." My Mentor looked to me. "Good work. Go find something else to do, I have to take care of this one." I nodded, and left her to tend to the new Recruit.

And now... That little Sparkling was about 19 years old. I was her mentor. She was still Killer Rank, but today was her evaluation. We'd gotten a contract from Megatron, asking to go after a Wrecker... It was perfect, so I sent Karma. I followed her, watching as she made her way to the target. The Wrecker waited silently, his glare towards Karma darkening as she lifted her hand, revealing her Wristblades. Now was the time she had to kill him, or he'd kill her...

Karma deflected the shot the target made at her, struggling a bit when he made quick blasts. She faltered, and dropped to the ground. I watched. The Wrecker was about to kill her, when she thrust her servo up, hitting just over his spark chamber, her wristblades extending to finish it. She pulled her arm back, watching as the Wrecker dropped dead. She bent next to him and put a hand on his face, making sure his optics would darken, as she spoke.

"Rest in peace." I nodded, and returned to the headquarters to wait for her.

When she arrived, she wasn't alone. Megatron was with her. I watched him as he flicked his optics over each of the Assassin Ranked femmes and mechs. The leader, known as the Executioner, approached the large silver mech.

"What is it you require?"

"My personal assassin has died. I came for a new one." The Executioner nodded, and looked towards Karma and myself.

"Isn't Karma now Assassin Rank?" I nodded. "Yes, she has always been one of our best, would you like to observe?" Megatron nodded, and grabbed Karma by her shoulder, dragging her into the Mentor room. I followed, and the Executioner called for one of the other assassins.

"This will be a fight to the death. The victor will be Megatron's personal assassin." She looked at me. "It will also test if your training was sufficient." I swallowed and looked at Karma, who waited for her adversary with a stoic expression. Good, just like I trained her... The Executioner looked around for a foe for her. She picked one of the assassins that had been in their rank for a year.

The elder assassin approached and Karma flicked her optics up and down her frame, taking in what she saw on her foe. The Executioner and Megatron stood closest to the arena, and I just next to them, watching Karma, mostly.

She did well in the fight, keeping her balance and exploiting weaknesses she found in her attacker. But the older Assassin had been doing that for a year, and had mastered it, Karma had just finished her training...

The Assassin jumped Karma from behind, sliding her blade down the youngster's back, leaving a mark. Karma barely flinched as she whirled quickly around connecting her hand with the elder's neck. I raised an optic ridge as I saw Karma falter. She hesitated killing her elder, and the elder struggled to kill Karma. Karma shook her head and twisted her hand, killing her foe. Megatron held a smile as he was led by the Executioner into the arena.

Karma looked to Megatron and down to the corpse of her elder. She knelt down and put a hand over the killing wound. "May you find the peace in death you were unable to find in life." She looked up to Megatron.

-Karma POV-

The mech the other assassins called Megatron took my shoulder. His other hand grabbed my chin, and he pulled me up so my optics were in line with his. "I will take this one. Her name?" My Mentor nodded to me.

"Karma. My name is Karma, Lord Megatron."

"Serve him well Karma. And remember your training. Do not fall in love." I nodded, and Megatron led me out, into a shuttle.

The Warship was darkly colored and dimly lit. Megatron called for a Trooper to show me around. He left me in a room with a lab table in the center, covered with welding tools. I walked to the table, looking at the tools.

"I hate that the Moonfall gets all the good-looking ones." I heard a voice say. I spun around and threw a knife. "Ooh, and feisty." A red mech walked from the shadows, holding my blade. "Come on, Lord Megatron wants our insignia welded onto you." I sighed and followed his gesture to a berth.

The red mech held a smirk as he welded onto my chest. My optics narrowed as his slipped down to my interface panel. His smirk grew as he slipped a hand towards it. I growled at him and kneed him in his panel.

"Oof-" The door opened. The mech looked up, finishing up the logo. Megatron walked in with two Troopers and a large purple mech. The purple mech stayed silent and kept his optic on me, while the two Troopers spoke to each other in hushed whispers.

Megatron pulled me up and looked at the Troopers, who both silenced. A gold and silver one took a step forward. "Karma, this is the one you will take your orders from. His name is Freesoul, the other is his Second in Command, Steve." He looked at the cyclops mech. "And you will e residing with Shockwave, since he is less likely to get you killed because of the anti love law."

I looked at Shockwave. His optic bore into me, as if he was reading my very soul. I saw my silver face reflected in the crimson, my amber optics turning to a frightening shade.


	2. Chapter 2

As I followed Shockwave to the Lab, I was painfully aware of all the mechs surrounding me, most staring at either my chest or my aft. I held my head high as the scientist walked through the corridors, my pedes moving quickly to keep up with him.

At the door of the Lab, Shockwave looked down at me, though I couldn't tell if he was looking in awe or just looking. He opened the door and walked inside. I followed him and looked around. The metal was polished and shined bright, tools neatly placed in certain areas.

Shockwave cleared his throat and I looked at him. He stood beside a second door, with the Moonfall's insignia painted on it.

"This is where your predecessor stayed, as well as hers before her, and well on. You will stay here." He opened the door. I quickly walked in and he shut it behind me.

Inside was a single berth, sitting along the western wall and meeting with the southern. A datapad-case sat beside it, one datapad glowing on top. I picked it up and stared at the words. It was a description of the Decepticons

_Megatron is the Leader, you will address him as Lord Megatron. Do not fail him or it will be at his servos you offline._

_Starscream is his Second in Command. He often tries to usurp Megatron and find awe from other Decepticons. Do not fall trick._

_Soundwave is the silent Communications Officer. You will need to rely on him for Ground and Space bridges._

_The Medic, Knockout, is one to look out for. He is a flirt, and will often try to get you to mate with him. Remember our laws._

_The one we have always been entrusted living facilities with, Shockwave, is a Scientist. He will never fall in love due to his logic. Thus is why you are entrusted to stay with him._

_Last is Freesoul, the Vehicon General. Freesoul was chosen at random by Megatron and Starscream to see if the Vehicons would function better with a leader of their own 'people' and they did. His colors were changed and he was given a name, chosen by our dearest Executioner at the time, Firefly._

This was new. Firefly was still the Executioner at the time. I scrolled through the datapad and soon found pictures of each of the mechs. Starscream honestly I would never have believed he was a mech, and Soundwave... Had no face...?

A knock on the door distracted me. I set the datapad down and went next to the metal. "Who is it?" I called.

"It's Freesoul. Lord Megatron has a mission for you." I opened the door. Freesoul handed me a datapad with a picture of an Autobot. "That Autobot is a bother, he's a Wrecker named Pyro." I nodded. Freesoul nodded as well and left.

So began my first day as a Personal Assassin.

The next two vorns were kind enough to me. Knockout eventually stopped flirting with me, after I nearly took his arm off with my wristblades. Freesoul and I gained a healthy respect of commander and subordinate.

I walked through the corridors after the assassination of a rogue Decepticon. I heard Vehicons' whispers hush as I walked by, and felt their fearful optics upon me. I ignored them and went to the throne room.

Lord Megatron sat on his Throne, Starscream and Soundwave at his sides, Shockwave a bit in front of him. The mechs watched me as I walked in, stopping a short ways from Shockwave and bowing to the Warlord.

"The rogue lies offline." I said, looking up at Megatron. He smirked and nodded, gesturing for me to stand. Megatron sent Starscream and Shockwave out, Soundwave turning to his computer and continuing work.

"You have been online as my assassin longer than any of the others in the Moonfall, as of this solar cycle." He began. He stood from his Throne, gesturing for me to follow. He walked to a balcony and looked over Kaon. "Firefly made a deal with me, if one of her assassins lives as mine for three vorns, they will be permanently under my command, allowed even to love." He looked at me.

"Why are you telling me this, Lord Megatron?" He gave me a small smirk.

"I know the look a femme gives a mech when there is hidden affection." I tilted my head and he pulled me to the rail, looking over Shockwave's Laboratory, where a recent battle had blown the roof out.

Shockwave was inside, working on his experiment. Megatron looked at me. "You have affections to Shockwave." He accused.

My walls flew up, along with the small wing-like structures on my back. I quickly turned to the silver mech. "Why would you think that?!" I questioned. He chuckled and turned, leaning on the rail.

"You are beginning to act much like Quorra when she and I had been working together for five vorns." He smirked. "Shockwave is also acting oddly around you. I wouldn't be surprised if he shared your suppressed emotions."

I looked away from him and down into Shockwave's Lab. Freesoul had walked in, carrying a box of energon for the Scientist and I. I held my intakes as I turned and left the balcony, making my way to the Laboratory.

When I arrived, Shockwave glanced at me. I rubbed my servos together and walked up to him. I felt my spark pulse oddly the closer I got. His optic turned to me and his servo stopped moving.

"What is it?" he asked, his voice making my spark skip a pulse.

"Lord Megatron... said that..." I bit my glossa, my processor desperately trying to find the words. "Lord Megatron said that you are acting strangely around certain Decepticons."

"I am perfectly fine, there is no need for him to worry." He looked at Megatron, the Warlord looking down at us from the balcony. I looked down at the bits of my armor that glowed a soft silver. "It is yourself you should worry about, you are starting to show signs of what the Moonfall forbids."

I shook my head, looking at Shockwave. "I'll be fine, Firefly taught me ways to stop my affections from getting out of servo." He stared at me for a moment, silent.

"...Very well." He went back to work.

I backed up and turned, quickly going to my room. I sat on the berth and grabbed my report to my old Mentor, Hydra. I skimmed over what I'd written.

_These vorns have kept me busy, Lord Megatron almost always has someone to send me after. The mech who flirts, Knockout, has stopped and only does his job when it is needed for me to go to the Medbay. His assistant, Showoff, may have had a servo in that._

_The Scientist I am staying with, I believe you know him, Shockwave, is no problem for love. He is much too logical._

I bit my lip and tapped on the screen, erasing the line about Shockwave and replacing it with: _...Shockwave, is coming to be a difficult mech to be near, my spark seems to be gaining affections for him._

I sighed and rubbed my optics, sending Hydra and Firefly the report. I laid down and let my spark chamber open, casting the room in soft amber. The light pulsed gently, until I thought of things I shouldn't. I snapped my spark chamber shut and quickly stood.

I made my way to the training room, where Freesoul was helping his brother's with their aim. He watched me as I went to my specified area, where I had a faux cybertronian to train against. As I sliced it up with my wristblades, I heard a femme's voice.

I turned to see Freesoul speaking with the femme, a red grounder with a few pink streaks. She purred and kissed his cheek before she left. Freesoul came to me and handed me what she gave him, a small box.

"What's this?"

"Showoff doesn't know, it was given to her by Lord Megatron. He told her to give it to you." I looked down at the box and opened it. Inside was a chain with a small crescent attached to it. The mark of the Moonfall.


End file.
